


芝士草莓挞

by FairyTalesAndLies



Series: 小男孩相关 [5]
Category: DC Extended Universe RPF, Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyTalesAndLies/pseuds/FairyTalesAndLies
Summary: Jack决定要么烧了Asher的衣柜要么把自己埋进去。





	芝士草莓挞

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：OOC，RPS，PWP，ABO；年龄操作，18X17；有点假孕+筑巢梗；注意避雷注意避雷注意避雷。

一  
奇怪的是所有人都认为Jack有必要去关照一下Asher的造型师。

Jack是个很懒的人。这个懒并不体现在工作学习上，大多是在人际交往上。Jack自己也发现了，他对所有眼前人的专注度有点过分了。  
只是他的精力也就那么多，一个片场一个片场的游走，又有那么多人喜欢他，所以每部作品每个人都是他的阶段性真诚到要命的永远的朋友。  
而等这部作品的营业期结束，他马上就会好整以暇投入下一段真情实感。

然而奇怪的是所有人都认为Jack有必要去关照一下Asher的造型师。  
行吧。Jack也理解，谁叫好死不死他的分化刚好就发生在沙赞片场呢。  
Alpha和Omega的分化期一般都在十四到十五岁，在此期间Jack眼看着他的大部分小伙伴都有了最终判词，另一小部分按遗传基因来看早已安详的接受了自己是个快乐平和不必被下半身牵着走的Beta。  
若是说Jack没有担忧过自己身为传统AO后代的最终分化的话，那肯定是假的。  
但他有时候就连自己拍的电影预告片都会忘了po上Ins，那Jack不习惯的提心吊胆几个月之后就将之抛诸脑后也是自然而然的。  
而且Jack一直认为学校的生理健康课是用来补觉的。  
所以一切就那么发生了。

那天早上他以为自己有点感冒。  
盛夏酷暑，每个人都恨不得穿着泳装出门，Jack居然还要生病了。十七岁的Jack早就开始独自整理各类必用品。然而他翻遍了自己的衣柜，绝望的发现自己图方便只挂了几十件T恤。而他的卫衣和牛仔裤还远在几百公里外的洛杉矶的家里。  
让助理去城里买几件对现在浑身酸痛的他也不现实。  
于是Jack做了第一个愚蠢的决定。

他当然要去找年龄相仿，身量也勉勉强强大概或许相仿的Asher去借衣服了。  
总不可能去找Zac借吧，Jack对自己还是有清醒的认知的，那岂不是像个偷穿亲妈裙子的小姑娘？  
于是Jack转过身踩着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒的小步跑到对面Asher的保姆车里。  
最近他们在郊区拍外景，几乎每个演员都搭了辆保姆车，零零散散的落在某座森林公园的停车场里像一群流浪汉在聚会。  
孩子们一般都会在Zac的车里聚会，首先是空间大，其次是Zac脾气好甘于忍受他们一群小疯子狂风过境的现场。  
这是Jack第一次进Asher的保姆车。  
虽然各类漫展上他俩在各种酒店里都一起住过，但是保姆车还是有点类似于卧室的隐私性的。  
所以Jack敲门时有点犹豫，他不知道Asher在这方面有没有特殊的忌讳。

Asher打开门的时候一如既往的高兴，他笑得眉眼弯弯问：“怎么了，Jack，我记得你跟我的拍戏时间定在了两小时后。”  
Jack看了看Asher的睡衣，普通黑T，下面是Nike的灰色运动裤。  
很好，乏味但不出错。

Jack也不是向来都那么薄情的。他无聊的时候也会各种搜索朋友们的tag反复品鉴一番，所以在点进一个ship他和Asher（他根本不忌讳这个）的姑娘的账号之后，Jack被她的哀嚎震撼了。  
不知是沙赞剧组的造型师靠谱，还是迪士尼公主在见他时都自觉不穿太高档以免衣服被这个小混蛋毁了，Asher在和他在一起时穿的还是相对正常的，就是偶尔高阶一点的美国直男罢了。  
但是脱离了沙赞剧组，Asher的日常营业场合着装，Jack仔细研究了一个晚上也没闹明白是什么概念。  
他不是被造型师给骗了吧——还是迪士尼频道的饱满颜色对这个已经成年快半年的美国少年进行了从头到脚的荼毒。

所以他现在一方面有点初次来朋友“家”做客的尴尬，一方面又怕受到什么冲击以至于此后在和Asher演对手戏时都要出戏。  
然而Jack走进来，被Asher安顿坐到扶手椅上，手里又被塞了瓶可乐。他环顾四周，也没什么特别的，甚至还有点低调。  
Jack松口气，觉得自己实在是反应过激。  
眼前的帅哥清清爽爽，嗓音里带着一大早初醒的沙哑，头发还有点翘。他双手插兜半靠在厨房洗手台边，那有点紧绷的黑T透出一点点恰到好处的弧度和肌肉。  
身为一个性取向很游动的小Beta，Jack觉得有必要抓紧时间欣赏一下。虽然他不提倡一大早晨就喝可乐，但还是顺手打开了咽了一大口来压压惊。

其实Jack对Asher没什么兴趣。  
他的肉体可以欣赏，他的脸蛋可以品味，他的友善可以珍惜。然而Jack对一个一直致力于发掘最典型的金发甜妞的A实在是没什么感觉，而Jack数了数自己也是战绩辉煌的名单，跟Mr.Angel哪怕搭个边的类型都没有。  
所以又是一个永远的朋友。  
接着他耸耸肩，说明了来意，在穿上一件 Asher明显大了两个号的兜帽衫，并和Asher一起听着让他有点无言以对的流行乐享用了一份早午餐以后，一前一后出门打算赶往几百米外的片场。

这是他俩滚上床的开端。  
两人和片场的所有工作人员打过招呼以后，Asher和Zac先开始了一段剧情。  
Jack百无聊赖，拿着吸管去戳树叶。  
这时Grace忽然疑惑又惊恐的看向他，问：“Jack，你有没有闻到什么味道——”

什么，什么味道？  
忽然之间，Jack的感官仿佛逐渐消失又逐渐重组。他眼前一片模糊，光线恍惚间明明灭灭。  
什么，什么味道——等他睁开眼，一切都不一样了。  
他能听见耳边有风，有众人急切的私语，而鼻端，似乎总是萦绕着一股淡而充满存在感的香气。  
周围充斥着各种乱糟糟，或是霸道，或是温柔的信息素味道。然而这香气，却像亘古不变的根植在Jack的骨血里一般。

Jack半躺在折叠椅里，Asher的大了许多的衣服被他穿在身上，那运动裤已经湿得彻底。他浑身无力，迷糊间声音带了点他不自知且唾弃的哭腔，他冲着几步之遥的少年抬起脸。  
“Ashey……”  
这是Asher和Jack被迫绑定的悲惨开端。

 

二  
他不知道还有谁上床能有这么大阵仗。

片场的随行医生给他检查了一下，问了几个问题后下了诊断。  
Jack满脑子打了抑制剂就好了，再解释一下刚才那句话不过是欲望上脑，就这么过去了。  
结果却听见那医生摇摇头说：“第一次发情期压得太久了，恐怕只能让Alpha临时标记了。”  
为什么？他还有精力分神去想。他发育不良难道是Jack自己愿意的吗——Omega不是有套什么鬼扯的保护法，怎么不见得来保护保护不想被性欲左右的他？

然而当Asher那双犹豫不决的手终于落在Jack的手上时，他立刻就溃不成军了。  
“呃，”Asher也十分紧张，“只是临时标记，医生告诉我有手段可以避免最终标记……Jack，你如果扛到医院，很可能解决方式还是只有这一个——是找个志愿者还是选我，都听你的。”  
你都这么说了。Jack有点悲哀的看着Asher的绿眼睛。你这个烦人的，年轻的，完美的荷尔蒙先生都这么说了。

被按到Jack今早还光顾过的那张床上时，Jack还是有点反应不过来。  
他只感觉自己浑身敏感得连蹭到床单都会疼痛。Asher顿了顿，还是决定从那条他十分熟悉的运动裤开始。  
Jack的裤子被扒下来，露出两条修长而光滑的腿。Asher感觉了一下，有点僵硬的感叹了一句：  
“哇哦。”  
Jack先羞耻的并拢了双腿，又紧接着打开，然后恶狠狠的说：“别废话，快进来。”

Jack从来没意识到Omega的身体有这么不由自主。Asher还未成为他的Alpha就已经完全牵引着他的全身，他早已经做好准备，只等着眼前人来享用。  
Asher连在床上都有点过分绅士。  
他以前可能没跟O做过，不知道躺在他床上的人已经辗转难耐，还是耐心的一根一根手指去扩张。  
而他不知道已经完全不需要润滑剂的Jack已经快被磨死了。

在第三只手指进来的时候，Asher感觉到Jack的右手小心翼翼的摸上他的手臂。然后是他从未听过的多年朋友压抑的呻吟声——他都不知道Jack还能有这样一条声线。  
“Asher……你快一点。”那个拿手肘掩住全脸的人从乱七八糟的卷毛里轻轻的说。  
Asher感觉自己简直要硬得发疼。

他知道Jack一直以来喜欢date的都是有点知性冷艳的大胸姐姐，而且一直以来两人相处都是很顺利舒服的哥们状态，所以此情此景相当于两个直男被迫磨枪，也就没指望能磨合很好。  
然而Asher不得不承认，一直以来在他们关系里占据微妙的主导地位的Jack面对他，像敞开肚皮求摸摸的猫一样羞耻得展开自己最脆弱的一面，让他有种莫名的满足感。  
还伴随着一点奇怪的，可能是来自Alpha本能的怜惜。

他进去的时候Jack像垂死一般挣扎了一下，被Asher抱在怀里细碎的亲吻肩膀才算是安静下来。  
然后Asher凑在他耳边，带着湿意的呼吸打在Jack敏感的耳畔。  
“我能动吗，Jack？”  
如果随着这句体贴的话来到的，不是他下体突然的撞击，Jack可能分辨不出一向温柔的Asher还有这么恶劣的一面。  
他不知道做爱还能让人爽到连脚指尖都绷直，他不知道他那张闲不住的嘴居然还有叫都叫不出声音的时候。

然后Jack感觉到，自己已经被彻底剖开的部位，又颤颤巍巍的打开了一个令他有点恐惧的入口。  
而Asher撞到细嫩的那里，一脸无辜的说：“找到了。”

那处更湿更热，被引出发情期的Alpha极力控制自己才没有之间闯进去。  
他轻柔的抚摸Jack的脊背，亲吻Jack的胸口，而下半身还是坚定的细细研磨。  
动作之温柔和循序渐进，几乎让被带着Asher味道的信息素包围的Jack有了一种相爱的错觉。  
他甚至有精力分神去想Asher的信息素居然是玫瑰味儿的。  
是从泥土里破土而出，温柔持重，幻化成百般艳丽的玫瑰花。

Asher缓慢的，坚定的，一点一点的进入了最深处。  
Jack几乎忘了呼吸。

现在的医学技术已经研发出可以隔断最终标记的药物，所以Asher的精液打在Jack内部给他带来的也不过是一种空虚的满足。  
他低着头摸摸自己刚刚还吞下他本以为这辈子不可能吞下的东西的小腹，接着刚刚结束一次的Asher揉揉Jack的头。  
“来吃点什么吧，还有得受呢。”  
Jack点点头，想着他那攒了许久的假期恐怕就这么浪费了。

还想着Asher没有亲过他。

 

三  
让所有共事的人知道你跟你同事、你朋友在一起滚了五天五夜的床单这件事，Jack认为没有人能完全消化得了。  
然而这一切就这么发生了。Jack陷入了单方面的尴尬。

是因为我的性教育课不合格吗？Jack知道Alpha分化后上的第一节就是心理辅导课，老师教导他们要骄傲且谦逊于自己的性别，并且如果有必要的话，可以申请成为志愿者，去帮助陷入发情期困扰而不愿找伴侣或者没找到伴侣的Omega。  
所以在场所有Alpha（包括操了他整整五天的Asher）没什么心理负担也就罢了，为什么连Omega都一副理所当然的样子？

Jack忽略了被保护的很好的Faithe对于他这几天去哪的询问，径直找到了同为Omega的Grace。  
但是面对着一直好好服用抑制剂而并没有陷入他这种苦境的大姐，Jack想了想还是颓败的离开了。

他躺在自己的床上，摆出了一个大大咧咧的睡姿，眼睛盯着天花板上窗外反射进来的光，右手不由自主的摸向自己的肚子。  
这已经是那五天结束后的两周后了，他意识到自己忽然多了这么个习惯的第二天。  
说实话，陷入完全的发情期的Omega能想起的只有碎片。

Asher有力的手臂，Asher令他困惑的眼神，Asher额角上落下的一滴汗。  
Jack咬了咬自己的手指，而另一只手从腹部向下滑了下去。

他觉得有点不对劲。  
他从来没有陷入过如此奇怪的状态，他那点对Omega的常识也不足以解释他的变化是否正常。  
剧组为他和Asher请来的心理医生人很好，但是Jack不知道怎么表达自己的想法，那医生也无从帮助他。  
母亲也特地放下工作来陪了他一周，在发现Jack态度上还是状似懒散和不在意后，才不太放心的离开了。

他感觉到粗糙的衣料磨到他忽然敏感的乳尖，Jack偏着头咬了咬床单。  
最终还是决定把橱柜打开。  
那里面藏着他俩终于完事那天，Asher披在他身上的几件衣服。  
Jack把脸埋进去，感受到里面一丝丝残留的花香。他呜咽一声，终于射在了自己手里。

接着一切就开始无法收拾。  
他们的房车钥匙都保管在片场助理手里，本来是为了方便管理，现在可给Jack提供了方便。  
他不知道自己居然还能干出这种事，在用之前拍过的电影带来的经验辅佐下，Jack轻而易举的就顺到了Asher的房车钥匙。  
希望所有小朋友不要向我学习。他看着自己手上的金属物件一言不发。

然后Jack深吸了一口气，趁着所有人都在片场，打开了那扇门。  
Asher的衣柜比Jack整理得整齐得多。  
Jack的负罪感在一件件翻着Asher的衣物时逐渐冷却。  
他有点困惑，虽然我很想睡在Asher的味道里，难道我就一定要忍受这种风格的衣服吗？  
如果有可能，Jack想随着之前那个哀嚎的姑娘一起，把Asher的造型师射杀当场。  
教训他不要欺骗淳朴善良的迪士尼公主。

起初是几件衬衣，接着是带着Asher汗水的运动服，然后是Asher的毛巾。  
所以每次在片场和Asher对视时，Jack对着那坦然的目光都有点张不开口。

你知道我在做什么，对吧。他想。  
你也知道我对你起了如何可怕的心思吧。  
但你为什么放任我呢。Jack很困惑。

然而既然他们保持了这样一种奇怪的默契，Jack宁愿掩耳盗铃下去。

 

四  
Asher在敲门之前有点犹豫。  
放在当初Jack还是Beta时，此时Asher早就推门而入了。但是现在不同，Jack成为Omega这件事，已经的的确确的影响到了他们之间的相处。

Jack与他对视时会回避，对手戏结束后就偷溜，聚会时也不再贴在他身边。  
他甚至有点后悔当时没有拒绝充当Jack的志愿者，然而——  
如果让别人碰Jack，他会愿意吗。

他看着自己悬空在门外不知该不该敲的手。  
他在学校时有好好读书，性教育课这种对自己负责也对别人负责的课程更是拿了A。  
他知道如果打开门自己会面对什么，Omega控制不住自己的留恋对他有影响的Alpha的信息素，所以Asher对Jack的行为睁一只眼闭一只眼，甚至有种听之任之的意思。  
他对Jack一如既往的是予取予求。

但是一向自信的Alpha不确定Jack的行为是不是只是受了信息素影响——  
简单而绝望地说，Jack一直以来的表现，真的不像是这种感情倾向的喜欢我。

Asher咬咬牙，看了看头上的月色，最终还是决定放弃。  
该死的，就做个安全的、永远的朋友吧。

然而下一秒，他闻到了熟悉的，围绕了他五天五夜的味道。  
Jack是草莓味儿的，可能还混了点芝士。而Asher最喜欢的是草莓蘸巧克力。  
你瞧，连信息素味道上，Jack这个小混球都要微妙的戏耍他一番。

那五天加上抑制剂竟然没能完全解决，一个月内Jack发情了两次。Asher想到。  
方圆十里内散落着几处人家，难免会有落单的Alpha——想到这点，他感觉到自己的胃里有什么东西在燃烧。  
管他呢。  
Asher推开了门。

而迎接他的画面让他哑口无言。  
从他衣柜里消失的林林总总各类衣物都被折叠整齐，堆叠完好。那场景微妙的像一个精巧的鸟窝。

Jack给自己造了个温暖的、安全的窝。  
埋在他的味道里的Jack似乎对Asher的到来毫不意外，他把自己团成一个肉呼呼的毛毛虫，然后拍了拍身边的空位。  
“你来了。”

Asher与他对视良久，败下阵来，和Jack躺在同一张床上。  
那床被Jack弄得很是柔软舒适，连味道都是甜的。  
Jack咬着自己的手指，沉默了一会，抓住了Asher的手。  
Asher忽然觉得整个世界都安静了，然后他感觉到，Jack引导着他，摸到了自己带着肉的肚子上。

“我最近，”Jack不自在的说，“总觉得有点不对劲。”  
Asher忽然明白了他的意思，倏忽之间睁大双眼，又冷静下来。  
他翻过身把Jack圈在怀里，亲了亲他柔软的耳垂：“没有，那药是有效的，没有怀孕。”  
有些Omega敏感得像只兔子，连拍拍后背都会引起假孕。而猝不及防改变性别的Jack或许是压力太大了，竟然也陷入了自我怀疑。  
而他怀里的Omega看着他挑了挑眉：“可我不介意。”

Jack终于得到他思念已久的东西时两人都发出了一声喟叹。  
Jack还是不太习惯被填满的感觉，背后位时总是不由自主的想逃，又被Asher抱着腰拉到更深处。  
他的后背在月光下闪着莹莹的光，Asher轻轻的落下吻痕。

Jack的乳头蹭在床单上一阵刺痛，他偏过头来索吻：“Asher，你摸摸我。”  
被抱着换成面对面的姿势时，体内的变化让Jack发出一声压抑的尖叫，紧接着体内又被涨大了一点的侵占着。  
Asher反复亲吻他，力度轻柔和下身的凶狠几乎把Jack的精神撕裂了。  
“Jack，说，”Asher从他的嘴唇离开，咬了咬他的鼻尖，“我是谁，在和你做的人是谁。”  
“是你，是Asher。”Jack有点反应不过来，只是愣愣的回答，接着他感觉到那熟悉的被打开的感觉。  
他下意识的想逃，却被锁住了。

“嘘，”Asher说，“我们要个男孩还是女孩。”

 

五  
他们当然知道第一次发情期之后那医生给的抑制剂里有避孕作用。  
Jack翻着白眼感觉了一下被紧锁在腔内的液体流动，他有点莫名的恼怒和羞意。  
而他的Alpha，目前升级成他的男朋友的人，还是有一搭没一搭的捏着他的下巴亲吻着。

我真没想到这么多年来都没分出胜负的黏人大赛居然是这样落幕的。  
Jack放松身体，歪在Asher怀里，顺便狠狠咬了一下他的嘴唇。  
Asher连忙撤开，并单方面认定男朋友在撒娇。  
他俩像对发情的兔子一样粘在一起。  
也不知道谁是那只带着狐狸尾巴的。Jack漫无边际的想。

然而Asher把他好不容易造就的“窝”的某件素材拆了下来，看着上面无尽的印花，说了一句Jack想当场分手的话。  
“唔，看来我的衣服还不错——”

杀了我吧。Jack绝望的想。  
除了我还有谁能受得了你啊。

 

Fin


End file.
